


По заявке "Американские боги|Люцифер, «Посмотрите-ка на этого юного наглеца», альтернативный финал 5.19 в пользу языческой партии"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Американские боги|Люцифер, «Посмотрите-ка на этого юного наглеца», альтернативный финал 5.19 в пользу языческой партии"

Они такие старые, что их кости вросли в землю, скалы: всегда одной ногой за гранью, ни мертвое, ни живое. Барон Самеди - лоа мертвых и перерождения; Бальдр умирает каждый год, чтобы скудная северная земля выплюнула хоть немного ягод для своих смельчаков, чтобы камни не подкрадывались к грунту, а ледники отступили; Один девять дней висел, пронзенный копьем, на древе предела, чтобы заглянуть за край. Они умирают легко - уже привыкли.  
Люцифер не боялся, когда его братья ополчились против него, когда ему отсекали крылья, когда адское пламя лизало ладони.  
\- Посмотрите-ка на этого юного наглеца, - поют старые кости хрипло, как ветер в пыльном опустевшем доме.  
И тогда ему впервые становится по-настоящему страшно.


End file.
